backstagefamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jax Gardner
Jackson "Jax" Gardner is a student at Keaton School of the Arts. He is studying in the Music Program. He is the ex-boyfriend of Jenna and Bianca and he is currently dating Kit. Biography Background Jax is a self-proclaimed DJ and does work with music. Keaton School of the Arts Jax becomes part of the Music Program. During "The First Day" he recognizes Bianca from a show called ''Chase and Chance''. Later, Jax is paired with Kit Dunn in Production class. Jax brags about his expertise to her and refuses her help despite not knowing how to complete the assignment. Still not having anything done when it is time to hand it in, he is willing to admit defeat when Kit hands it in for them. In "Groups of Two" Jax was late to class, and received a warning. Miles was also late to class, but didn't get into any trouble, making Jax upset. Later, Jax was on his phone and Mr. Park told him to put it away, but Miles received a call and Mr. Park let him take it outside. Jax was upset and later looked at Miles' phone and read a text that read: "Your drugs are ready." Jax took this as something "illegal" and showed Mr. Park, who warned Jax to not get into Miles' business. Description Personality Jax can be arrogant, vain, and tends to brag about his musical talents, and has a difficult time admitting when he's wrong. He doesn't like to admit when he needs help, as show when he didn't let Kit help him with the music assignment. Jax is shown to also be quick to become indignant and willing to meddle in other people's business, as shown with Miles in "Groups of Two." Jax is very caring and helpful around Miles. His pride has shown to drive him to be willing to go to extremes such as getting his rivals expelled as shown with Miles and Kit prior to his friendships with the latter and former. Physical Appearance Jax has dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a light skinned. He usually wears a pair of headphones around his neck and a signature leather jacket. He is as well as the average height to be for a boy. Relationships Kit Jax met Kit when she was his partner for an assignment in Production class. He bragged about his DJ experience and took over the assignment, refusing her help. When it was close to the end of class, Jax still hadn't figured out how to work the computer program, and Kit ended up turning in an assignment she herself had done. Jax was impressed, and when he saw her in the hallway, he admitted he was wrong and complimented her music. In On Deck The two challenge each other to a D.J. battle. After stealing Kit's USB with all her samples and listening to them, he realizes that he needs to back out before Kit makes a sample of people laughing at him in the quad. He doesn't end up backing out after Kit smack talked him'. When their having their D.J. battle, Jax notices Kit is using on of his idols DJ Diamondmind's track. Jax points it out and Kit gets expelled from Keaton. When Kit comes to clean out her stuff from her classes, she accidentally tells Jax that she is Diamondmind, making him the first person out of her family to know. Once Jax realizes that he got his idol suspended from school, he helps Kit get back in by pretending that he is DJ Diamondmind and that Kit is his assistant to keep it a secret.Sotto Voice In Obvious, Jax realizes he has feelings for Kit so he leaves flowers on her porch, but he runs away before she can see him. In In Your Eyes, Kit comes back to Keaton to ask Jax why he left flowers on her porch, as her parents installed a new security camera system. Jax tells her that she likes him. Kit runs out of the classroom. Later that day, Kit comes back and gives Jax a bouquet of flowers, starting their new relationship. Miles At first Jax develops a rivalry with the former and dislikes him for Mr. Parks' "special treatment" of Miles, even going as far as attempting to have Miles expelled. After finding out about Miles' kidney disease Jax befriends him. Quickly, the pair become close friends. During In Their Shoes, Jax agrees to make a track with Miles. But, he accidentally spills that he always knew about Miles' kidney disorder. Miles is hurt when he finds out that Jax pitied him, but they make up by the end of the episode. During Plays Well With Others, Jax buys Miles a muffin and tells him that he has "(…)pretty eyes and cool guy hair." Though taken out of context, it is still a pivotal moment for many shippers of the two. During Season 1B, their moments are seen less on screen. One notable moment is when Jax screams at Miles to get out, and they later make-up. Jax has gotten Miles into trouble, like when they stole the cake and when Jax convinced Miles to lie to Park. There are often arguments on what ship name is most suitable. The three most common are Jiles (sometimes also used to refer to Milie), Gardox, and Milax. Bianca At first there is little to no relations between the two. Jax and Bianca worked on their mid-term project together and thats when Jax started to catch feelings for Bianca. When he asks her out to the mid-term dance show case she says "yes". Not knowing it was a date she invites her friend Ivy to come with her. During the show she realizes that she likes him as well but does not say anything. After the break as over Bianca admitted in her 'interview' that she wanted to text jax about 100000 times but never did. Bianca is disappointed to find that during the break Jax had sated to date Jenna. She then goes to Miles and asked for help, Miles lies and tells her that Jax still has feelings for her. Later Jenna goes to Bianca and asks her to spy on Kit and Jax to see if hes cheating on her with Kit. When Jenna comes to Bianca and asks her Bianca lied and said that Jax was cheating on her. Bianca later sees Jax crying about how Jenna broke up with him and he has no idea why with Miles. Bianca never told Jax about what she did until she say him with miles working on their boy band project and thought that Miles was going to tell Jax, so she bursted it out and Jax ran away from her mad. Miles later tells Bianca that he was never going to tell Jax, when Bianca goes to Alya for advice Alya says to tell him how she feels. When it was time for the girl band to perform their song Bianca said "our song is called the fool, and I wrote it for someone I really care about" the whole time she says it she looks at Jax and he knows its about him. After the song finishes everyone packs up and leaves. Bianca catches up to Jax and asks him if they could talk and Jax agrees. Their conversation goes like this: Bianca- “Can we talk?” Jax- “I think we should” Bianca- “i’m sorry I told Jenna you were cheating. I did a bad thing for a good reason. Well… a selfish reason, but… a reasonable reason?" Jax- "I just want to know why!” Bianca- “You weren’t with the right girl. I’ve liked you since the mid-term show but I was too chicken to say anything. It was selfish and stupid, I know we’ll never be together but I refuse to lose your friendship.” Jax- “You like me?” Bianca- “Okay, you’re missing the point.” Jax- “You remember when we paired up for duets? You were so irritating.” Bianca- “Let's not be mean.” Jax- “Bianca you are the smartest, funniest, most irritating person that I have ever met. Bianca- “Thanks?” Jax-“ And Jenna's a great girl.” Bianca-“ Hey we really don’t need to…” Jax- “But you’re the one Bianca, its always been you.” Bianca- “ Why didn’t you say anything?” They embrace in a hug and Jax smiles while Bianca happily cries. Towards the end of the school year, Bianca runs up to Jax squealing telling him that she got a call back for the biggest role of her career, the lead in the new John Green movie. Jax then tells her that its amazing and says he doesn't know who John Green is and Bianca starts to list off different books he's written. Bianca then says "Could you imagine I could be the star of the next big love story." Hearing this, Jax's smile fades away, and Bianca tells him not to be jealous because kissing on screen is way different than kissing in real life. Then Bianca goes on and on about different things they could do in L.A together. When he hears that, Jax is shocked. When Bianca says that this role could be a game changer meaning in her career Jax says it really could meaning in their relationship. While helping Bianca film her addition tape Jax and Bianca get in a fight and then Jax says that he doesn't want her to go and she's going to be in L.A all summer and hes' going to be at home. Then says "unless of course, your plan was to break up with me before you leave." To which Bianca goes "Don't be ridiculous." and Jax says, "I'm not, I'm being rational. 'Cause if you were gonna break up with me how about I save you the trouble and do it now." and storms out of the room. Outside Bianca finds Jax and their conversation goes like this: Bianca- “I’m sorry” Jax- “No, I’m sorry… I’m just gonna miss you.” Bianca- “But you don’t have to you can visit as much as you’d like.” Jax- “Yeah, I’m sure my parents would love that.” Bianca- “I promise we’ll make it work. And beside it was just the callback-- I haven’t even gotten the gig.” Jax- “Yet.” Bianca- “Yet.” Jax- “What if you meet someone else? Or you fall in love with Ansel ( the male lead of the movie.)? Bianca- “Ansel? Jackon I’m with you! That's not going to change just because I go to another city.” Jax- “Yeah but how do you know that? You’re Bianca Blackwell, your beautiful and perfect and you’re so talented and you always smell like lavender.” Bianca- “Its Jasmine.” Jax- “And then there's me.” Bianca- “And then theres you.” Jax- "What if you find someone better?” Bianca- “There's no such thing, Jax, there's no such thing.” The next episode shows that Bianca did not get the part in the new John Green movie but Jax is now going on tour with DJ Diamond Mind Kit. We never see Bianca tell Jax that she didn't the gig but he knows. After summer break is over we find out that during the break Jax cheated on Bianca with one of DJ Diamond Minds backup dancers. Kit is the only one who knows about the kiss and she wants him to tell Bianca about it but Jax says it was just a meaningless kiss. When Kit finds out that Bianca has been keeping her DJ Diamond Mind identity a secret she starts to really want to tell Bianca but doesn't. When Bianca tells Jax that she loves him he tells her about the kiss with the backup dancer. In the beginning of the next episode, you can see Jax really wants to make it up to Bianca but she won't even look at him. Later, when Miles is sent by Jax to talk to Bianca. When Miles tells her that it was just a meaningless kiss, Bianca says "One little kiss doesn't mean anything? So if one little kiss doesn't mean anything at all... why don't you just tell Jax about this" and them kisses Miles. When Miles tells Jax he thinks its a joke at first when he finds not it wasn't he yells at Miles for kissing his girlfriend and then goes to find Bianca. Their conversation goes like this: Jax- You kissed my best friend. Bianca- You kissed a backup dancer. Jax- That kiss meant absolutely nothing. Bianca- Either did this one... didn't hurt any less does it? Jax- You just kissed him to upset me! Bianca- You bet I did. Did it work? Jax- (to Miles) You see how vindictive she is? Bianca- (laughs) Vindictive? (to Miles) He's the bad one! He's the one who kissed another girl! Jax- You kissed him! (him being Miles) Miles- ENOUGH! STOP! Stop telling me what to say to him! And how to feel about her! I already went though this with my parents I'm not doing it again! (he walks away) Jax and Bianca break up after the girl that Jax kissed shows up. Episode Appearances Season 1 *"The First Day" *"Groups of Two" *"The Brightside" *"Stand Tall" *"Take Me Out" *"Dig Deeper" *"In Their Shoes" *"On Deck" *"Sotto Voce" *"Lose Yourself" *"Plays Well with Others" *"Hold On" *"Twelve Hours to Showtime" *"Showtime" *"Restart" *"Juggle" *"Eyes Forward" *"Once in a Lifetime" *"Da Capo" *"Friend or Foe" *"Step Up" *"Ensemble" *"After the Flood" *"Fallout" *"Lead the Way" *"Me" *"We" Season 2 * "And We're Back..." * "Choices" * "The One" * "Take the Note" * "Gotta Be Strong" * "In Her Shadow" (mentioned only) * "Control" * "Qualifiers: Day 2" * "Shake It Off" * "Clear Eyes" * "Mixing It Up" * "Prima Donna" * "Best Ideas" * "Caught" * "Telling Stories" * "Two Steps Forward" * "Obvious" * "Comfort Zone" * "Lesson Learned" * "In Your Eyes" * "Clean Slate" * "Not For Sale" * "Legacy" * "Hope" * "Apart But Together" Songs * "Everything's Alright" * "Got it Bad" Trivia * He can plays 7 different instruments. * He can name random American cities. This is likely to appeal to the American following. * He can hack computers. * He was the first student to find out Miles was sick. * He went from being late and a troublemaker from the start of the show to doing really well (i.e. his 92 avg. in "Lose Yourself".) * He knows of Bianca's talent insecurities. * He knows Kit is DJ Diamond Mind. * He was the first person besides Kit and her family to know that Kit is DJ Diamond Mind. * He has/had a "frenemy" relationship with many of his fellow peers Miles, Bianca, Kit etc. * He was not allowed to play baseball when he was younger because his parents wanted him to protect his hands since he was learning so many instruments. The first time he played was in "Take Me Out". * He has nicknames for Bianca and Miles (Goldie - Bianca) (Pretty boy - Miles) ironically he came up with these names when he did not like them but now he is friends with both of them. * He has dated three girls (Jenna, Bianca & Kit), the most out of everyone in the show * He is left handed * He is 98% lactose intolerant * He has a phobia of ducks * He becomes friends with Sasha in Season 2 Reference Miles Bianca Jax Alya Season 2 Episode 30.jpg Jax Aidan Season 2 Episode 14.jpg Kit and jax.jpg Jax confessional season 2 episode 16.jpg Kit and jax.gif Sasha Jax Season 2 Episode 18 PROMO.JPG Jax kit season 2 ep 8 SCENE 2.gif Jax Season 2 Episode 5.jpg Jax confessional season 2 episode 5 1.jpg Jax confessional season 2 episode 1.jpg Jax confessional season 1 episode 8 2.jpg Jax confessional episode 19.jpg Bianca and Jax PSA.JPG Miles Jax season 1 episode 7 6.jpg Jax confessional season 1 episode 3 2.jpg Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters